


The Romantic McCoys

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [43]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accusations, Coming Out, Confessions, Denying McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Joanna's Discovery, Living Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spontaneous Joanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Joanna's Discovery"Joanna confronts her father about his relationship with Spock.





	The Romantic McCoys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, once again, go to Esperata for suggesting that more story could be told. I gave those plot bunnies a good home.

“Thanks for the cola, Daddy.” Joanna sipped her drink. “I think that the bubbles are more effervescent out in space.”

McCoy grinned. Joanna and her spontaneity! “Really? It must be psychological.”

She tilted her head at him. “You’re saying that I’m imagining it?”

“That’s what I’m saying, sweet pea,” he answered, smiling gently.

“Like I’m imagining that you and Spock are together?”

McCoy choked on his drink. “What?!” 

“Daddy. It’s alright. Spock is everywhere in here. But mainly in your heart.”

“I don’t know how you got to be such a romantic,” he grumbled.

“Easy. I inherited that from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
